1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning compositions and, more particularly, to compositions containing natural ingredients having good cleaning properties and which are both environmentally safe and hypoallergenic. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to cleaning compositions for use on glass surfaces. In a second embodiment, the present invention relates to cleaning compositions for use on furniture surfaces. In a third embodiment, the present invention relates to general purpose cleaning compositions to be used on hard surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The development and progression of cleaning formulations has always been focused on meeting the demands of the consumer. In the interest of always improving on previous cleaning formulations, most cleaners have, in the past, been created using an increasing number of synthetic surfactants and solvents. While such synthetically formulated cleaners can be extremely effective at killing germs and cleaning surfaces, they also pose a significant danger to the consumer and the local environment. Many chemicals found in homes have been linked to allergies, cancer, birth defects and psychological abnormalities. Millions of pounds of these toxic ingredients are poured down drains each day and are not adequately removed by water treatment. These ingredients are returned to rivers and other water sources from which drinking water is obtained. The use of synthetic surfactants and solvents continues to leave consumers and the environment suffering the health consequences.
Because of the significant dangers posed by synthetic cleaners and the ever increasing desire for renewable resources, there has been an increased demand for entirely natural cleaning compositions. However, in the past, natural based cleaning compositions have suffered from at least one of two shortcomings. Firstly, many such compositions have used all natural ingredients but failed to perform at the level of synthetically composed cleaners, forcing consumers to choose between their health and effective cleaning. Secondly, many other of such compositions have achieved similar performance to that of the synthetically composed cleaners but only use several natural ingredients in combination with several synthetic surfactants and solvents. Compositions of this type merely slow and reduce the negative health and environmental effects of the toxic ingredients as opposed to eliminating them altogether.
Prior art compositions fail to combine entirely natural compositions with effective cleaning that can be competitive with synthetic cleaners. Accordingly, there is an immediate need for a more effective natural cleaning composition which can compete with the top synthetic cleaners in terms of cleaning effectiveness and which can also be composed of almost entirely natural ingredients.